


Good Cop/Bad Girl

by N1ghtWr1ter, RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kink, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Teasing, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/pseuds/N1ghtWr1ter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While for all intents and purposes, Waverly Earp is the good girl that everyone knows her to be— straight-A student, class president, Such a Sweet Little Thing, Bright Young Lady, So Much Potential— there's one way in which she's a very, very bad girl. And when Waverly catches sight of a set of handcuffs in Nicole Haught's handbag, she sees her opportunity to let her bad side out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop/Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> N1ghtwr1ter here - trying something new, namely what I like to call quick fics. They're 1,500 - 2,000-word fics, of which I'll post at least 500 words every day on tumblr, and then when they're complete I'll upload them here. While I've already got a few in the queue, I'm currently accepting prompts for more! Send them to me on tumblr @n1ghtwr1ter. And as always, please let us know what you think in the comments and on tumblr @raedmagdon and @n1ghtwr1ter!

Waverly makes her way downstairs to the main ballroom, hand on the bannister and eyes on her feet. She hasn't worn heels this high since prom, and not falling headfirst down the stairs requires most of her concentration. But halfway down, she pauses, feeling eyes on her. Waverly turns her head to meet the sparkling gaze of Officer Nicole Haught, newest member of Purgatory’s finest, and certainly the finest cop Waverly’s ever had the luck of heatedly making out with in a back office of the precinct.

Their gazes meet, and a light blush blooms in her cheeks at the smile that spreads across Nicole’s face. Snatching up a handful of her skirt to ease her progress, Waverly descends the rest of the way as quickly as possible, at a speed just above a dignified stroll. Somehow, despite the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she manages not to trip, and is within touching distance of the tall officer in moments.  _ Touching…touching is good. I like touching her…and I really like it when she touches me… _

Her blush deepens when she recalls their interrupted tryst of that morning, but she yanks herself back to the present before she can become too lost in her memories.  _ Get a grip, Waverly!  _ she orders herself.  _ If we make it out of this, you can finish what you started…but right now you have to say something, because you're just staring at her like an idiot. _

“You're a vision,” Nicole says softly, her smile just a bit too knowing to be shy.

“Oh please,” Waverly says, trying not to grin too hard. “I didn't even have time to accessorize.”

For all of her adorkable charm, Officer Haught certainly can be smooth when she wants to be. “See, I knew I brought an extra bracelet for a reason,” she says with a wink, before opening her clutch and beginning to dig around. “Just a sec…ah! There we go.”

Nicole draws out a shiny silver bangle—with a mate, secured to it firmly and held together by a powerful lock. Waverly’s eyes only have time to widen before the taller woman drops the handcuffs back in her purse, muttering weakly, “Heh, wrong bracelets… Not exactly the kind of accessories you were looking for, right?”

Waverly’s lucky that Nicole isn't looking at her right now, because there's a burning feeling spreading through her entire body and centering between her legs. She's suddenly aware of a decision that needs to be made, and fast. Nicole is staring at her, utterly mortified, a deep flush turning her porcelain skin crimson. Mustering the insane bravado that had enabled her to storm into Sheriff Whatsit’s office and kiss Nicole Haught, Waverly makes her choice.

“Not for this kind of party. That might be exactly what I want to wear at the private one to follow, though.” She can scarcely believe the words are coming out of her mouth. They don't even seem like her own. And maybe, even though they're spoken in her own voice, they're not—not really. Because while for all intents and purposes, Waverly Earp is the good girl that everyone knows her to be— straight-A student, class president, Such a Sweet Little Thing, Bright Young Lady, So Much Potential— there's one way in which she's a very, very bad girl.

Waverly’s so busy over-thinking her statement that she almost misses Nicole’s reaction—and what a delicious reaction it is. Nicole’s eyes widen ever so slightly, the light brown irises swirling with surprise before darkening to a deeper shade that’s all desire. She sucks her lower lip between her teeth, a gesture that makes the muscles between Waverly’s legs clench and ache. And when the tip of Nicole’s tongue peeks out… Waverly knows she started this flirtatious banter, but somehow, she’s the one stifling a groan.

“You—you’ll have to clarify that for me later,” Nicole stammers, looking a delightful mix of embarrassed and excited. The points of her cheeks are burning a beautiful pink…. a pink that gives Waverly wicked ideas. The kind of pink she hopes Nicole’s mouth might leave on her skin in private, after this mess is over.

“Oh, I want to,” she whispers, leaning a bit closer. “If we get out of here, I’ll explain it very thoroughly.”

For a moment, Nicole’s face falls. A furrow appears in the middle of her forehead, and her full lips twitch into a pouting frown, although one that still shows a flash of straight, even white teeth. “What do you mean  _ if  _ we get out of here?”

If. That’s the key word. As much as Waverly wants tonight to be about flirting with Nicole, drinking in every bit of that beautiful purple dress, and shooting smoldering glances over the rims of their bubbling champagne glasses, she knows she has to save the town first. Again. Is it ever going to stop?

Before, she had been all too eager to make something of herself, hungry to prove that she could be a hero, heir or not. Now, with Nicole in the line of fire, she wants things to be normal for once. Happily, blessedly normal… preferably in bed, with the shiny pair of handcuffs that have disappeared back into Nicole’s purse.  _ It’s not fair. I finally find something interesting in this town that isn’t spooky, and the spooky stuff won’t quit. Bobo Del Rey’s gonna pay for this one, I swear. _

“Nothing. Just stay by the exits, okay?”

Nicole nods, and Waverly makes a silent promise to herself. Later. Later, she’s going to seize the chance to put her newly discovered bravery into action. Later, once all the dust has settled, she and Nicole are going to use those damn handcuffs, and she isn’t going to be the least bit shy or embarrassed about it.

* * *

Nicole stares down at the beautiful vision beneath her with wide eyes, unsure where to look first. Her gaze darts from the shifting muscles of Waverly’s soft stomach, up past the heaving swells of her breasts, to the shadowed hollow of her collarbone, dotted with faint, dusky bite marks along its curved outline. But it’s Waverly’s face that catches her attention in the end—puffy, well-kissed lips and gleaming eyes and a wide, ear-to-ear smile.

It’s obvious that she’s enjoying this. Obvious, and confusing.

Never in a hundred years would Nicole have guessed that sweet, innocent, wholesome-as-warm-apple-pie Waverly would be into bondage. But judging by the puckered pink peaks of Waverly’s nipples and the growing dark patch in the middle of Waverly’s lacy, rose-colored panties, she definitely is. Definitely into this, and definitely into her.

“Well, Officer,” Waverly fairly purrs, “it looks like you’ve got me exactly where you want me. The question is, what are you going to do about it?”

Nicole freezes, because that’s a great question. What  _ is  _ she going to do with Waverly? Waverly, who's currently wriggling around under her thighs, as much as the handcuffs securing her wrists to the headboard will allow. Waverly, who's looking more delicious—and more heated—by the minute. Waverly, who Nicole still can’t quote wrap her head around as being into this, as having just said those words.

“Um…Waves? Time out. Are you  _ sure  _ this is what you wanted when you said, um…”

“‘I want you to handcuff me to the bed and fuck me senseless'?” Waverly supplies brightly, the breathy quality to her voice the only indicator that this conversation is anything out of the ordinary (not that ordinary has much meaning in Nicole Haught's life anymore, not since moving to Purgatory and dating an Earp and  _ Oh my god, Nic, get it together, you’ve got a gorgeous girl mostly naked in your bed and you are badly wasting her time!).  _ “I didn’t think there was anything particularly unclear about that, but…”

“Well, no,” Nicole says, chuckling awkwardly, “not really, but I just…”

Even though she's still writhing a bit beneath the taller woman, betraying her body's need, Waverly manages to give Nicole a sweet smile that's brimming with genuine care. “Hey, it's okay. I want this. I  _ asked  _ for this. And I trust you. Okay?”

Nicole has to pause for a moment to swallow down the swell of affection in her chest, but when she’s managed it, she nods, returning Waverly's smile. “Okay. In that case…” Even though she feels ridiculous, Nicole does her best to harden her expression into something that approximates the attitude she puts on when pulling one of the local yokels over for drunk and disorderly. “Ma'am, I don’t think you realize just how much trouble you’re in.”

Nicole might feel ridiculous, but Waverly apparently appreciates the harsher tone, if the way her eyes light up with desire is any indication. “What kind of trouble would that be, Officer?”

Nicole shakes her head, still feeling like either Waverly's about to start laughing at her or she'll start laughing at herself—but to her surprise, she’s starting to get into this too.

“A lot,” she says in a lower tone, and then, on a whim, she puts a little growl into her voice. “Lewd conduct…resisting arrest…you’ve been a  _ very  _ bad girl, Ms. Earp.”

Waverly's breathing is noticeably faster, and her voice is higher-pitched when she says, “That does sound pretty bad. Are you sure there’s nothing I could do to convince you to be, um, lenient?”

Nicole shakes her head, and then reaches up and rakes her nails down the undersides of Waverly's outstretched arms, earning a gasp. “And we can add attempting to bribe an officer of the law to that list.” Her hands reach their destination, grasping Waverly's breasts. Each one is perfectly fitted to her hands, and she has to stifle a groan of her own before rolling her thumbs over her lover's tight nipples. That gets her a louder gasp, and then a low moan.

“Luckily, I know just what to do with hardened criminals like you,” Nicole murmurs, leaning in to kiss her way up the smooth curve of Waverly's neck before nipping sharply at her earlobe. The smaller girl's entire body bucks up against Nicole's, and she can't resist taking the opportunity to grind her own dripping sex against Waverly's taught thigh. “And you’re enough of a bad girl that—” she begins to make her way back down again, punctuating each word with a kiss or a bite—“I think you’re gonna enjoy it.”

This time, Waverly doesn’t have a smart retort at the ready. She just lets out a sweet whine, and the sound sends a bolt of pleasure straight between Nicole’s legs. Her hips jerk, and she loses herself for a moment, painting more wetness above Waverly’s knee before she regains control.  _ Be patient _ , she tells herself, shoving down the temptation to grind.  _ You’ll get your turn later. First, you gotta rock her world. She trusts you… _

Trust. It’s the main reason she’s enjoying this, even more than the gorgeous sight of Waverly near-naked, with her arms stretched above her head and her spine arching and the hardened tips of her breasts pointing toward the ceiling. Waverly trusts her, and somehow, that seems like an even greater reward. Nicole forges a path along Waverly’s shivering stomach, winding her way down with a series of wet kisses and gentle nips.

But they don’t stay gentle for long, especially when she discovers that using the blunt edges of her teeth makes Waverly tremble with need. She’s settled between Waverly’s knees before she realizes it, her face inches away from the dark wet patch in the middle of those cute, rose-colored panties. There’s a small line of flowers stitched into the elastic hipband, and Nicole lets the tips of her fingers dip just underneath, trying to light up the sensitive strip of skin between Waverly’s hips.

It works, because Waverly spreads her thighs wider and bucks up, groaning with clear impatience. “This kind of search has to be illegal,” she pants, and Nicole grins. It’s a not-so-subtle request for her to continue her campy dialogue, and so she puts on her best cop face again, staring up along Waverly’s heaving body and meeting her smoldering gaze with a mock-serious look.

“It’s for my own safety, ma'am. I’m afraid I’m gonna have to finish stripping you.”

There’s a breathless moment of anticipation, and then Waverly nods, running her tongue over her lower lip. A clearer invitation Nicole couldn’t have hoped for. She hooks her fingers into the elastic of Waverly’s panties, hitching them down and off and replacing them with her hand. And criminy, is Waverly  _ wet _ . She’s dripping everywhere, so much that Nicole can’t catch all the slick on her fingers. So she doesn’t try. She takes a gamble and goes right for Waverly’s entrance, testing it only briefly before sinking inside with first one, then two fingers.

The sharp cry she earns is one of the most beautiful sounds she’s ever heard in her life. It reassures her that she’s made the right choice, so she hooks forward, searching out the swollen spot along Waverly’s front wall and curling into it as the pad of her thumb swipes across the stiff bud of Waverly’s clit. That’s wet and slippery too, and so, so swollen, and soon, Waverly is rocking into her hand, whimpering and pleading for more.

“Yes!” Waverly gasps, her voice growing higher and sweeter by the second as she strains against the cuffs. “God, Nicole, yes. Don’t stop, don'tstop,  _ pleasedon'tstop _ —”

And even though she’s just gotten started, Nicole can’t help but keep going. The thought of pushing Waverly to the edge so quickly has her dizzier and drunker than any moonshine. She wants it all. She wants to make Waverly come. She wants to make Waverly’s fingers wrap tight around the bedposts since she can’t reach anything else. She wants to make this moment perfect, to take it to its climax. She wants—

“Fuck, I’m coming,” Waverly hisses, and Nicole reacts instantly. She nips her way up along Waverly’s twitching thighs, only pausing long enough to leave a few pretty pink marks there before removing her thumb and sealing her lips fast around Waverly’s clit. The effect is sudden and intense: Waverly screams, her entire body arching in a perfect line against Nicole's mouth and fingers. And then she’s spilling into Nicole's hand, waves of her release flowing out to fill the taller woman's palm and coat her chin.

Nicole drinks it in eagerly, relishing the signs of her lover's pleasure. Even though Waverly's inner walls are squeezing down tightly around her fingers, she continues pumping as best she can, drawing out even more pulses of wetness. As Waverly begins to come down from her high, Nicole lets go of her clit in favor of covering her with broad strokes of her tongue. That prolongs Waverly's orgasm, driving another sharp cry from her lips.

Nicole continues alternating between lashing her lover's clit and dipping lower to catch more of Waverly's delicious flavor until she begins to shake. Stilling her fingers without pulling out, Nicole abandons her ministrations to crawl back up Waverly's shivering body, blanketing it with her own warm weight. With a grateful sigh, her lover relaxes into the pillows under her shoulders, and when Nicole is in range, tilts her face up for a kiss. Nicole catches Waverly's lips with her own and kisses her deeply and tenderly, silently trying to impart the affection that has grown in her alarmingly fast for her sweet, silly, dorky, unapologetically brilliant girlfriend. And yes, that’s what Nicole's decided to call her, if anyone asks. If the last few weeks of supernatural turbulence have taught her anything, it’s that life's too short to hedge your bets. Where Waverly Earp is concerned, Nicole Haught is all in.

Nicole gently pulls away to find Waverly's eyes shining at her with cloudy satisfaction, making something tug sweetly in her chest. She's still struggling with what to say to the girl in her arms when Waverly's face splits into a wide grin. “Well, I’m certainly satisfied with the results of that interrogation, Officer Haught,” she says, making Nicole snort. “But are you  _ certain  _ there's nothing I can do to convince you to let me go free?” There's a glint in her eyes and enough meaning in her tone that Nicole realizes she's not actually asking to be let loose—not yet, anyway.

_ She wants to get me off too,  _ Nicole thinks,  _ but how is she planning on doing that if her hands are still- _

“Surely there’s something I can do for you,” Waverly urges at Nicole's blank look. The taller woman's eyebrows shoot up when she realizes what her lover's getting at, and she returns Waverly's grin with a smirk of her own.

“Well, now that I’ve gotten what I want out of you, I guess I might be amenable to some form of…persuasion.” Withdrawing her fingers, she begins to make her way higher up Waverly's body, feeling it shake beneath her as the smaller girl attempts to suppress her giggles. “I have to warn you, though,” she says as she positions herself above Waverly's face, insides already pulsing in anticipation, “I’m not easily impressed. You'll have to do a  _ very  _ thorough job to convince me that you’ve seen the error of your ways.”

There’s a determined light in Waverly’s eye as she says, “Oh, I’m pretty confident in my abilities, Officer. I might be a bad girl, but I’m  _ very  _ good with my tongue.”


End file.
